Wolfblood
by rachaelphilip
Summary: S2 Ep1. Maddy is in deep despair ath the thought of never seeing Rhydian again. But when Ceri answers Maddy's mournful cry, it sets of a chain reaction of events - but it will lead to happiness and even deeper despair. Please R&R xx
1. Gone

We just sat there for ages. I stared out the window silently, and sensed Tom and Shannon looking at me.

Rhydian loved me.

How had I not seen that before?

When I transformed for the first time on Holy Island, he took care of me. We were always laughing and playing, even if we did have a couple of arguments in between. Oh, I miss the arguments. I miss his laugh. I miss him…

Suddenly, I burst into tears and fall to my knees with grief.

I loved him too, and the pain of never seeing him again was unbearable – we never even said goodbye properly!

I felt Shannon's hands on my shoulders, and heard Tom leave the room hastily to retrieve me mam and dad.

My body shook with despair. He was my friend, and my true wolfblood mate, I knew.

"Maddy!" my mam said anxiously, rushing in with dad.

She too grabbed hold of my shoulders to calm me, but my agonising frustration erupted out of me, and I screamed with the deepest of despairs. I felt myself go hot, and my blood began burning below my skin – my veins were darkening, and my body shook…


	2. Despair

I heard footsteps as Tom and Shannon backed off into the wall.

"She's going to transform, but she won't hurt you. We only lose control of our self on full moon. Just stand back and let her release her frustration." Dad was saying quickly as my limbs changed, and fur replaced my clothes…

I snarled and bit down hard on a pillow, and shredding with pure rage. How had this happened so fast? Everything had changed and Rhydian was gone…he was gone and I wanted him back…

Unable to hold it in, a deep and sorrowful howl escaped me – the loudest howl I had ever made, and everyone in the room could feel my pain.

Despite being in human form, mam and dad even whimpered and whined slightly.

At last, I just lay down and sighed, exhausted with everything.

Then I heard a howl back…

My ears pricked up and I was back on my feet, listening intently.

But it wasn't Rhydian. It was Ceri.

"Back off human - He's with my pack now. Stay away. Or else."

Mam and dad snarled, their eyes flashing yellow as they heard her threaten me.

But I just looked down, feeling completely empty.

I transformed again and looked desperately at Tom and Shannon, who looked at me with a terrible sadness. They understood.

Shannon was suddenly hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Maddy." She whispered, stroking my back.

"Yeah, me too. All those times I was in a bad mood thinking you two were together – now I wish badly that you were." Tom said, and I knew he meant it.

I sighed, lay on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Cub-like

When I woke, the clock said it was 4am.

I let out a long sigh and slowly made my way through the house, coming to rest in the kitchen.

I sat at the table. Tears threatened again, so I made myself a drink of water.

"Maddy?" a voice whispered.

I froze, hardly daring to believe it.

I turned, and there he was. Rhydian.

"Madds…"

I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms round him.

I felt him return my hug earnestly and I started to cry again.

"I'm sorry Madds, I never meant to hurt you so bad!" he told me, and I heard his voice break.

He really did love me…

"I love you Rhydian!" I whispered, as I shook with crying.

"I love you too!" he whispered back.

"But where's Ceri?" I asked anxiously.

Rhydian sighed.

"Well, I'm not deaf. I heard you howl for me, and I could hear the pain in your voice. I was going to howl back, but then I heard her threat. I'm so sorry Maddy! I told Ceri I could never abandon you and leave you so hurt. I wanted to say goodbye properly, but she said we mustn't interact with tame wolves and humans. So I left her, like she left me when I was a cub. At least I had a good reason."

I sighed, sad that he had had to leave his family.

"I'm sorry Rhydian."

"No! This is all Ceri's fault for trying to hurt Tom and Shannon. You were protecting your friends Madds, while she tried to kill them. I made completely the wrong choice by choosing her over you. I'm sorry."

We stood quietly for a few moments, everything quiet.

"If you meant that, then you may stay with this pack." Dad's voice said.

Mam and dad were standing at the door, grinning stupidly.

I smiled for the first time in what felt like a million years and suddenly, I was bolting round the house, not realising that I transformed. Everyone else transformed too, and the four of us raced round like cubs, yapping happily.

Me and Rhydian fell into play and affectionately nipped each other's ears and jumped on each other.

We got outside and ran through the forest with joy. When we got to the moors, I let out a howl. Unlike the last one, this howl was filled with happiness and unimaginable glee. Rhydian was back, and the pack was complete. I didn't have to lie to my friends anymore, because the secret was out. We didn't have to move because Tom and Shannon were keeping the secret.

Around me, Rhydian, Mam and Dad howled with me, but only Rhydian's matched my glee.

But we were interrupted by a snarl and we stopped howling immediately a looked for the source.

Ceri.


	4. Ceri vs the pack

Mam and Dad took a defensive stance and snarled at her in warning.

"Go away." Rhydian growled angrily.

"Come home." She whimpered.

"I AM home - with my pack!" Rhydian snapped back forcibly.

Now she was getting angry.

"You belong with me!" she roared, baring her teeth with rage.

Mam growled dangerously.

"No Ceri! I belong here! I love Maddy and she loves me. We are mates, which means we belong in a pack together. And I happen to like Mr and Mrs Smith more than you."

"TAMED YOU HAVE THEY!?" Ceri was snarling, beyond angry now.

"No, YOU tamed me when you abandoned me at 2 years old! This pack has real respect! You told me I had to be at one with nature. Well humans are animals too, even if they are different. We are half-human too, and if you don't like it, then TOUGH! You lost the right to tell me what to do 12 years ago. This is where I live now, with MY pack! And YOU are in OUR territory – so GET OUT!" Rhydian roared with fury.

I whimpered, falling into submission slightly. Even mam and dad did…wow, Rhydian had just became an Alpha male…

Ceri, shaking with rage, glared at me.

"This was ALL your fault!" She snarled. Then she attacked me, fully intent to kill….

But then she had 3 furious wolves on top of her, and they chased her out of the territory, leaving her with plenty of deep bites to remind her never to invade out territory again.


	5. Happily ever after?

A short while passed, and the pack settled, with its new hierarchy.

Rhydian was Alpha completely, but only when we were wolves…

"When we are human I am the Alpha seen as though I'm the adult and a mother." Mam was saying with a small smile as she pretended to be strict, "so while we're wolves you can boss us around and tell us where to go."

"What, so we don't have to get locked up every month?" Rhydian asked hopefully.

"Like I said, you're the boss while we're wolves." Mam smiled.

"Yes!" Rhydian giggled, "The only threat is from hunters and if we let Shannon have enough proof we exist, then the law will be put up to protect us in our territory, which is the forest and moors."

I smiled, truly happy with life.

Shannon and Tom stayed true to their word and never told a soul of our secret.

Ceri and Bryn never showed hide nor hair in our territory ever again.

Five years would pass happily, and I would fall pregnant with twins. A girl and a boy.

Tom and Shannon, who had stayed close friends with us, were delighted for us and asked what we would call them.

Me and Rhydian looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Tom and Shannon." We said.

The end!


End file.
